Dr Slump Operación: AMOR
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Especial del Amor y la Amistad y cuarto fanfic donde los personajes de Dr. Slump interpretan capitulos de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Operación: A.M.O.R


Presentando a…

Arale Norimaki como Numero 3

Taro Soramame como Numero 1

Akane Kimidori como Numero 5

Tsukutsun Tsun como Numero 2

Cobralt Blue, Slump, El Dr. Mashirito Jr., Anko, y Nonko como Los de la otra cuadra

Obotchaman como Numero 4

La anciana primavera como La abuela de numero 2

Dr. Mashirito como Los padres de Numero 4

Senbei como el mismo

Midori como ella misma

Aoi Kimidori (la hermana de Akane) como una de las mujeres del escenario

Kurikinton Soramame (el padre de Taro y Piske) como Monty One

Y actuación especial de Roid (personaje del manga de Akira Toriyama: Pola & Roid) como uno de los niños de la obra

* * *

Cargando misión para:

Los chicos del barrio de la Aldea Pingüino

Operación:

A.M.O.R

Artefacto

Mecanico

Octrulle

Representacion

….

Comenzamos con la pantalla en negro, y poco a poco la pantalla se va aclarando dejando ver un reflector y a Arale debajo de el

-"Me enamore"-

Arale: ¿Qué es lo que siento?, Que nunca terminara ¿Qué es lo que siento?, que dicen que solo es gas Que me marea y me altera, y me dan ganas de jugar Con un enorme y divertido, bola de excrementooo

Lo que antes fue, no me importo Juguetes solo quise yo Y muy feliz mi vida es Mi corazón voló asííííííí (agitando sus brazos)

¿Qué puede ser? (el reflector se enciente en otro lugar y Arale corre a donde esta) ¡No entiendo yo! (se prende en otro sitio y ella corre allí) ¿¡Que pasa en mi!? (se vuelve a prender en otro lugar y ase lo mismo) ¡En mi interior! ¡Al fin me enamoreeeeeeee!

(Se da media vuelta)

¿Lo dije? (da dos brincos así un lado) ¿No es hermoso? ¡Lo dije! (da tres vueltas así otro lado) Y no es vergonzoso ¡Lo dije! (corre hacia el frente) ¡Me siento feliz! ¡Lo dije! (camina aun mas al frente) ¡Lo veo alrededor de miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

¡Me enamore! ¡Completa estoy! ¡Me enamore! ¡Feliz estoy! ¡Me enamoreeeeeeeee! ¡guad!

(Las luces se encienden dejando ver que estaba en un bar llego de chicos (y chicas XD))

Roid: ¡oye nena!, ¿Qué hora es?

Arale: ¡la hora de oír a mi corazón!

Roid: ¡guaad! (saca la lengua) no ¡en serio! ¿Qué hora?, ¡tengo que llegar a casa a las diez!, me quedaría mas tiempo, pero .3388 no me deja ¬¬

Yo: lo siento, pero soy propietaria de Dr. Slump ni de Pola & Roid, ustedes pertenecen Akira Toriyama, así que disculpa

Roid: humm ¬ ¬

Arale: lalalala, lalalala, lalalala, lala… (tararea la canción mientras da brinquitos y giros hasta llegar a la puerta)

Y justo hay cubriendo la entra se encontraban Akane, Tsukutsun, y Taro, y estaban con cara de pocos amigos

Taro: ponte alerta nena

Akane: ¡si niña!, ¡haya afuera es muy peligroso!

Arale: ¿mas peligroso que el amoor? ^^

Tsukutsun: o sea ¡Helloo!, ¡estamos en una guerra entre bandas! ¿lo sabias?

Los tres camina hacia ella poniéndose Akane en la parte izquierda atrás, Tsukutsun en la parte derecha atrás, y Taro en la parte derecha al frente, dan un par de vueltas

-"Somos así"-

Akane: ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Arale retrocede

Tsukutsun: a fuera solo hay problemas

Taro: te invito una soda (camina hacia la izquierda) y ve las burbujas

Taro y Akane caminan como Arale hacia el frente

Akane: ¡concentrate!

Taro: ¡haslo bien!

Akane: acércate

Tsukutsun: ¡te voy a dar!

Taro, Akane y Tsukutsun se van al frente y empiezan a bailar

Los tres: ¡No les hables mas! (saltan dando un giro) ¡Te confundirán! ¡Despiértate y ven!

Tsukutsun: ¿Qué tal un mamey?

Arale: yo quiero una cereza Y dime con certeza ¿Por qué día y noche trende que luchar? (da giros hacia una esquina del bar) ¡Yo quiero cantaaar!

Taro: mm hum mm (chasqueando los dedos) ¡Somos así y ellos siguen igual!

Akane y Tsukutsun junto con los otros chicos del bar se acercan y empiezan a bailar

Todos los chicos: ¡Somos así y ellos siguen igual! ¡Usamos la astilla! ¡y ellos! ¿¡que!? ¡Somos así! ¡convivir no podemos! (lanzan puños hacía un lado y así el otro seguido saltos y giro) ¡Somos así! ¡ellos siempre están mal! (van corriendo y dando giros hacía donde esta Arale y le extienden la mano) ¡Somos así y debemos luchaaar!

Arale: ¡pero nooo! (da vueltas hasta la puerta entre los chicos) ¡Hoy no quiero luchar! ¡Mi corazón voy a escuchar! ¡Y hoy voy a comenzaaaar! (llega a la puerta) ¡Adiosiiiiiiin! ¡Me voy de aquíííííííííí! (en su mano aparece una fruta)

Le da un mordisco a la fruta

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!, ¡sabe fea!

Sale afuera del bar

Arale: ¡Aaaahhh! (salta de un buzón a un poste de luz y la vueltas) lalalala lala ¡jupiiii! (da giros y sigue buscando)

Entre la oscuridad aparecen los ojos de cinco personas

Arale llega a un poste de luz

Arale: ¡Jaaa!, ¡no hay nadie!, ¿acaso cometí un terrible error? (esta a punto de llorar pero escucha una voz o mas bien cinto voces al unisonó)

?: descuida

Arale: ¡ah! :D (se da la vuelta)

?: nunca estarás sola (se ponen de bajo de la luz de poste dejando ver que eran Cobralt Blue, Slump, El Dr. Mashirito Jr., Anko, y Nonko y todos juntos traían puesto un enorme abrigo) jijijiji

Arale: ¡aahh! (corre hacia ellos y los abraza)

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: jajaja

Arale: ¡aaahhh! ¡que alegría que seas tu!, ahora ya no peligro, ¡me siento tan bien cuando miro tus.. ah, 1 2 3 4.. ¡10! ¿ojos!

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: ¡ya no hables!, besame

Entonces comenzaron a acercarse hasta casi besarse, ¡cuando de repente!… Obotchaman salio de la nada, salto sobre ellos, los levanta y los tira

Arale: ¡Obotchaman! ¿¡que estas haciendo¡?

Obotchaman: ¡eso es lo yo debería preguntarle a usted Srta. Arale! (va hacia donde esta ella) ¡no puede besar a esos sujetos! ¡son nuestros enemigos!

Arale: ¡pero Obotchaman esto es…!

Obotchaman: ¿¡como pudo pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de quererlos!? ¡no puedo creer que…!

Los demás chicos se acercan

Arale: ¬¬ Obotchaman…

Obotchaman: ¡no me interrumpa Señorita!, ¡no es fácil para mi decirle esto!... (entonces estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos cuando entonces ve hacia el frente y pregunta) ¿¡que esta haciendo el aquí Científico Mashirito!?

La cámara se enfoca en el Dr. Mashirito quien lo mira con molestia y luego la cámara se aleja para mostrar a todo un publico

Taro: o sea ¡Hello!, ¿¡que no ves que vino a ver la obra!?

Obotchaman: o sea, que esto es una.. ¿obra teatral?

Arale: ¡si! ¡Obotchaman tontito!, ¡la obra escolar!, y que por cierto (se acerca a el) interrumpiste antes de mi gran final

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: ¡ooh!, ¡nosotros no nos preocuparíamos por tu final!, ¡porque nosotros tenemos el nuestro!, ¡miren!

Entonces una parte de la escenografía se cae y se convierte en un enorme robot

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: y nuestro final es mayor, mejor, y mucho mas permanente

Akane: ¡oigan! ¡yo nunca vi eso en el salón de utilería!

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: ¡doooggg! sobornamos al director para meterlo, así como lo sobornamos para hacer los estelares

Tsukutsun: pues si, tiene sentido, nuestras voces sonaban mucho mas aca que las de ustedes

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: ¡silencio!, arrrgggsss, ¡pensar en las semanas y semanas que fingimos querer a Arale solo para prepar nuestro plan!

Arale: Hoyoyo

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: y valió la pena, ¡porque ahora les mostraremos a sus padres lo inferiores que son!, ¡ahora verán porque deben querernos y admirarnos mas que a ustedes!, sin mencionar que ahora sin ustedes, el premio al mejor actor de la obra, será ¡para nosotros! (en el cañon del robot se empieza a formar una bola de fuego ) ja jaa jaaa

Arale: ¡QUE PADREEE!, PERO, ¿podemos cantar antes el numero final?

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: aaahh, ¡NOOOO!

Los chicos: ¡aaaahhhh! (corren asustados)

Arale: Hoyo (agacha la cabeza)

Y la bola de fuego estaba a punto de chocar contra ella si no fuera porque Obotchaman la quito justo a tiempo del camino

Taro: ¡haaaaayyyy!, ¡Akane! ¡saca a esos niños de aquí!

Akane dando un giro se pone al frente de los niños que estaban actuando en la obra y chasquea sus dedos

Akane: ¡cinco, seis, siete, ocho!

Entonces junto a los niños empiezan a bailar de lado a lado, saltaban a la izquierda, a la derecha, y así evitaban que les dispararan, de lado a lado daban giros y ni un solo pelo les tocaba, giraban se agachaban iban de atrás para adelante y no los tocaban

Uno de los padres: ¡oh!, ¡esa de hay es mi hija!, esquivando disparos de rayos laser

Una Aoi le toma una foto

Otros muchachos bailaban y esquivando los laser

Y Taro con se quedaba a atrás

Taro: ¡rápido Tsukutsun!, ¡corre a esas luces!

Tsukutsun: ¡no te preocupes! (entonces Tsukutsun con sus movimientos de Kung Fu empieza a subir por la escenografía hasta llegar a las luces) disculpa niño, yo me encargare desde aquí (el niño que estaba hay se va) (entonces un modulo con palancas es insertado hay)

Reflectores de los Chicos del barrio, poderos y oxidantes traversanes combinan indiscriminadamente vengativa en la línea sorpresiva

Entonces del reflector sale un cable que es inyectado en las luces y de estas salen varios lasers que disparan hacia el suelo cerca del robot que también empieza a disparar

La gente: ¡ooohhh!

Aoi: esta producción esta mejor que la del año paado

Taro: ¡ATACALOS TSUKUTSUN!

Tsukutsun: ¡YA VAN A VER ELLOS CUANDO RECIBAN MI PUÑO DE LA JUSTICIA!

Entonces el salta hacia el robot y empieza a darle golpes al cristal donde se encontraban los de la otra cuadra de la Aldea Pingüino rompiéndolo

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: ¡AH!, ¡escudo! (hacer que aparezca un campo de fuerza alrededor del robot y esto lanza a Tsukutsun)

Arale: ¡JUPIIII!, ¡oh!, ¡el numero final!, (empieza a cantar)Oh es tan lindo tan lindo tan lindo tan lindo amar en el atardecer

Obotchaman: ¡abajo! (corre hacia ella y la agacha antes de que le disparen) ¿¡que esta haciendo!?

Arale: ¡hey! ¡Esperece semanas para cantar mi canción sobre el foro!, y este momento esta muy padre, ¡ASI QUE VOY A CANTARLA! (entonces un rayo les dispara y los deja quemados) ¡Hoyo!, Pero quizás pueda esperar un poco mas (después de decir esto ambos caen de espalda)

¡Ooooohhhh!

Anciana Primavera: debo admitir que esto es mucho mejor que una simple historia de amor

Senbei: ¡vaya!, es increíble la clase de historia que escribieron, ¡esperaba una simple obra pero esto es mejor de lo que pensé!, ¡es increíble!

Midori: ¡que extraño!, ¡nunca leí sobre una pelea en el guion!, bueno quizás fue un cambio de ultimo minuto

Tsukutsun: ¡HUUUUYYY!

Los rayos laser tanto del robot como de los reflectores seguían disparando, cuando el robot le dispara al reflector y explota

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: ¡Hasta la vista babys!, ¡ES SU ULTIMA LLAMADA!

Taro: ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡un momento, ¡Yo vivo de mi publico!, ¡USTEDES ESTAN ACABADOS!

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: ¡ACLAMADOS!, ¡LA PALABRA ES ACLAMADOS!

Entonces unas luces que estaban encima se caen justo arriba del robot de Los de la otra cuadra de la Aldea Pingüino y hace explocion

Taro: bueno esa no era exprecion en la que yo pensaba (se da vuelta y vea al el publico) ¡Haayy!

Tal parcia estaban disgustados, pero entonces desde atrás el padre Taro Kurikinton se levan de su haciento y empieza aplaudir, y entonces todos empiezan a hacer lo mismo

Publico: ¡Bravo!, ¡bravo!, bravo!

Senbei: ¡Estupenda actuación Arale!

Entonces Taro, Akane, Tsukutsun, Arale, y Obotchaman hacen las reverencias finales, gradeciendo al publico por su atencion

Rato mas tarde, ya todos se habían ido a exepción de Arale quien estaba sentada en el borde del escenario y tenia una mirada triste en su rostro

Obotchaman: Srta. Arale, amm vamos al Coffee Pot a celebrar, ¿quiere venir?

Arale: huuuyyy (triste)

Obotchaman: (se acerca a ella) ¿Qué le pasa?

Arale: nada, me alegra a ver vencido a Los la otra cuadra de la Aldea, pero ¡quisiera haber cantado mi dueto antes de la batallaaa!

Obotchaman: ahh (suspira), hare una cosa, cantare con usted

Arale: ¡Ah! :D, ¿¡en cerio!? (se levanta)

Obotchaman: ¡Si!, ¡ah!, b – bueno, de pende, c – cual, ¿La Fantástica Aventura?

Arale: ¡no!

Obotchaman: ¿Chala Ed Chala?

Arale: ¡no!

Obotchaman: ¿Ángeles Fuimos?

Arale: ¡no!

Obotchaman: ¿entonces?

Arale: se llama Es tan lindo hermoso y tan tierno mi amorcito

Obotchaman: ¡ah! :D

Arale: ^-^ jimm, ¡Hoyo! :O

Obotchaman: : D

Arale: ..Obotchaman ¿estas bien?

Obotchaman: ¡Ah! :o , E -¡ES BROMA!, e -es broma ¿no?

Arale: humm =(

Obotchaman: ah, ¡esta bien!

Arale: :D ¡Jupííííí!

Se enciende un reflector y Arale aparece bajo el con un baston

-"Es tan lindo hermoso y tan tierno mi amorcito"-

Arale: ¡Oh! Es tan lindo y hermoso y tan tierno mi amorcito Quiero amarlo besarlo y darle todo mi amor Y estrecharlo quererlo y cuidarlo hasta morir de amor

Obotchaman: (super rojo) Somos un par de tortolitos hay que envidia

Arale: Es uudidi bugidi bugidi bugidi bugidi amooor

Obotchaman: (se taca la cara) ¡hay no! ¡que pena!, ¡t-tengo mucho calor! (se va)

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo? Per si aun no termina (va detrás de el), ¡anda! Eres adorable

Fin de la transmisión.


End file.
